One Night
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Oneshot- Rated to be safe. Amidamaru notices that Kino doesn't look well and tries to help her. In return, she asks him to spend some time with her that night. sighs I suck at summaries.


One Night  
Amidamaru stared with a disturbed expression. Faust had one of the dumbest looks he had ever seen on the 34-year-old doctor's face. He considered asking Faust why he made such an expression until Tokagero and the other spirits dragged him out of the room.  
"Either you're a horny bastard or else you're very stupid," Takagero laughed.  
"What does that mean?" Amidamaru demanded rather angrily.  
"Kolo-koro?" Koloro asked.  
"No, I don't know what he was doing," Amidamaru replied with a cocked eyebrow. "It was disturbingly similar to that look Horo Horo and Ryu get though."  
All the spirits but Morphin and Mosuke burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Morphin floated over to Amidamaru and started trying to console him, saying that he shouldn't listen to the others.  
"What exactly is so funny?" Amidamaru asked, ignoring Morphin.  
Koloro calmed herself quickly, then sat down and smiled slightly at him.  
"Amidamaru, have you ever had strong feelings for Yoh-dono?" Mosuke asked.  
"Hmm? You know that my feelings are that of a dear friend. No more, and no less. What does that have to do with Faust?"  
Mosuke was about to explain when Tokagero appeared in front of him. "Shamans aren't just a link for spirits to the real world. They're also a form of entertainment for the spirits."  
"What on Earth does that mean?" Amidamaru asked, almost offended that Tokagero would say such a thing about their own friends.  
"He means that they've been sleeping with their shamans' spirit," Mosuke said with distaste.  
"What?!" Amidamaru yelped. "How the hell are you supposed to do that?!"  
"Oh, you want to learn?" Tokagero asked with a grin.  
"No! Quite frankly I'm appalled by the idea! I just don't understand how it is possible."  
Mosuke sighed and was going to explain when Tokagero cut in again. "Quite simple. Go into your Shaman and do their spirit." He snickered. "Faust and Eliza are usually a little more private about it though."  
"Wait a minute . . . Ryu allows you to . . . " Amidamaru shuddered.  
Tokagero barked a laugh. "Yeah right. I have to make myself look like Lyserg or Billy in order for him to be calm. Koloro has to make herself look like Tamao for Horo Horo."  
Amidamaru turned quickly to Mosuke. "You don't..."  
Mosuke rolled his eyes. "Amidamaru, I didn't swear to remain a virgin just to turn around and break the vow by sleeping with a kid that's more than 600 years younger than I. Besides which, I would never try to do something so . . . vile with Manta-dono. He is yet a boy and he cares deeply for Yoh-dono."  
"Pussy," Tokagero stated in a high-pitched version of Mosuke's voice.  
  
Amidamaru groaned. He felt like when his father had put him through the puberty lesson. Disgusted, freaked out, and uncomfortable. And like when he was young, he decided he had enough and left the room quickly. ~  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kino asked, finding the samurai partner of her grandson meditating without contentment by the spring.  
Slowly Amidamaru looked up at her. Had he been alive, his face would have reddened with a blush. He looked at the ground quietly. "May I speak to you about something?"  
"Of course," she replied. For all the meanness she displayed around the others, she had a fairly gentle personality. She only hid it to help her family be strong. She rarely even revealed this side of herself to Amidamaru.  
Amidamaru went on to explain the earlier conversation with the other spirits. "And so I've been out here, trying to forget I ever even went in to ask for Faust's opinion," he concluded.  
"Hmm. I see," Kino replied thoughtfully. "Well, I'll be honest. It is quite amusing that you of all people would be ignorant of this particular issue."  
Amidamaru looked away. "Go ahead and laugh then," he said passively.  
"It's amusing, but not humorous," she replied. "Now there is something else on your mind. What is it?"  
They were quiet for some time, then he looked up at her. "What is your opinion on relationships with large age gaps?"  
She smiled slightly. "So it's true. You care for an Asakura in a more intimate way."  
Amidamaru nodded. "Yes."  
Kino returned the nod. "I suggest you not let yourself fall too deeply in love. It would be a shame to lose a friend like you to something that could never be. That is all I have to say on the matter." She turned and walked back towards the door of the hotel.  
Amidamaru raised his gaze after a moment, hearing her curse under her breath. He saw she was having difficulty with the steps, then floated over. She hadn't been well the last few weeks. It was easy enough for him to see. But tonight she seemed to have a serious limp. "Kino? Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, Amidamaru," she replied.  
"If you want, I could..."  
She looked at him with annoyance. "I said I am fine. I don't need a spirit's help in such a simple task as walking."  
Amidamaru saddened a little. "But you are in pain. It shows. I can't allow you to..."  
"Amidamaru," she warned.  
Reluctantly, Amidamaru backed off some, but he refused to remove his concerned gaze from her. He took note that her breathing was different, and she seemed paler than normal. He followed her quietly into the hotel and floated in front of her. "Kino, you don't look well."  
She shook her head some while removing the sandals she wore. "I'm an old woman, Amidamaru. It's completely normal."  
He shook his head. "You don't understand. You truly look ill. I... I will go find Yoh-dono. He could..."  
"Amidamaru," she said quietly. "Do you really wish to assist me?"  
He looked at her. "I... Yes."  
She looked up at him. "Then please have Ryu bring some green tea to my room, and have young Manta turn my futon so that I may watch the sky tonight."  
Amidamaru looked at her, a little surprised. For one, she didn't care to have tea in her bedroom. And she had never had an interest in the sky before. Why now?  
As if to answer his unspoken question, she said, "I promised Yoh to one night watch the stars. I think tonight would be a lovely night for it."  
  
Amidamaru nodded slowly.  
"Amidamaru? Would you join me tonight to watch them? Even if Yohmei weren't away, he wouldn't be much company for such an activity."  
Amidamaru nodded. "I will go speak to Ryu and Manta now." ~  
  
Yoh noticed Amidamaru seemed to hover lower than normal. "Amidamaru? Is all well?"  
Amidamaru closed his eyes. "I'm just a little worried about your grandmother. She acts differently tonight."  
"Do not worry," Anna said. "Just keep a tranquil atmosphere for her, and all will be fine."  
Amidamaru sighed and nodded slightly, not noticing the sad glance Yoh and Anna had given each other.  
"Amidamaru?"  
"Yes, Yoh-dono?"  
"Some people let it be known how they feel. Sometimes those people are hurt by the one they confess their feelings to. But they heal in time. Other people do not confess their feelings, though. And because of it, they never heal, because they can never know the truth. Keep that in mind. Okay?"  
Amidamaru looked at Yoh and saw the knowing expression on his face. He nodded slowly, and floated out of the room. Slowly he made his way to Kino's room.  
She sat cross-legged on her futon, her elbows resting on her knees, and then her chin resting against her clasped hands. A quilt was wrapped around her shoulders, and next to the futon rest her glasses and hair clip.  
  
Slowly Amidamaru made his way to her side. "Kino?"  
She smiled slightly. "Hello, Amidamaru." She looked up through the window at the stars and smiled some. "That grandson of mine was right. The stars are a wonderful sight when the world seems to becoming a harsh place."  
Amidamaru nodded some and looked through the window. "Yes. Yoh-dono may be a little too careless or relaxed at times, but he has an incredible ability of finding the good in the world."  
Kino smiled. "Yes. He does."  
The two were silent for a while. Amidamaru contemplated what Yoh had told him, then slowly shifted his gaze to the small woman.  
In this world, Kino was considered an old woman. But she didn't at all seem old to him. She seemed very young, considering he was technically six hundred and twenty-five years old. It complicated things so much more.  
"Others don't confess their feelings and never heal because they can never know the truth," Amidamaru thought quietly. Slowly, he worked up his courage. "Kino? May I tell you something?"  
"Of course," she replied after a moment.  
He wondered for several long minutes how he may say what he felt. "Kino, I realize that this will be very awkward. But it will drive me mad if I don't tell you."  
She nodded. "Driving yourself mad doesn't help in the least bit, so out with it."  
Amidamaru sighed. "Kino... You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. You are strong. Intelligent. Kind in your own unique way. Understanding. Wise." He blushed. "Perhaps this will sound weird, but I think I see you in a different view from most others. I find you attractive as well."  
She looked to him quietly and studied him. There was a long silence before she nodded, showing that she understood and accepted what he was telling her.  
Slowly, Amidamaru collected his words. "If I had one wish, it would be to be with you. I... I have fallen in love with you, as odd as it may seem."  
Kino smiled gently at him. "I have known this for some time, Amidamaru. Yoh and Anna brought it to my attention." She closed her eyes with a thoughtful expression. "That is why I invited you to watch the stars with me." She looked back to the sky quietly.  
"I..." Amidamaru sighed and looked to the stars as well, unsure of what else he should say, if anything.  
"Amidamaru," Kino said after some time. "You should know this before the night ends. Had we lived in the same time frame, I am more than certain I would have been happy and proud to have been the one you spent your life with."  
Amidamaru looked quickly at her. Had he heard right? Maybe she was just trying to encourage him. But that couldn't be it. She was too serious for that. She would never play with somebody's heart, young or old. Living or dead. Still he asked, "You mean that?" He needed to be sure.  
Kino nodded silently as she finished the last bit of green tea. "Yes." She placed the tea and saucer on the floor next to the futon, then fixed the quilt in front of her. After a moment she laid down and closed her eyes.  
Amidamaru watched quietly for a moment, then willed his hands to solidify enough that he was able to pull the quilt to her shoulders carefully. "Good night, Kino," he bid gently.  
He looked quietly when he didn't receive an answer. "Kino?" He noticed her characteristics were relaxed and tranquil, then noticed the room was quieter than normal. It took another moment before he realized what was missing. He felt a pain where his heart would have been if he were alive, realizing it was her heartbeat that he couldn't hear. Sadly he sat down and stayed by her side the entire night as a guardian.  
He decided for now to be strong, and when he could have a moment alone, he would let himself cry for a time. Then he would let himself heal again, because he knew that Kino had accepted her fate. That was why she chose this night to keep her promise to Yoh, to enjoy some green tea in bed, and to tell Amidamaru that she cared.  
  
~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~  
  
Okay, people. I know what most of you must be thinking if you've seen 'American Wedding'. I realize this is a weird story, especially the idea of Amidamaru and Kino being paired. But think about it this way. Amidamaru is 624 years old in the show. By that age, he will probably not be interested in ignorant girls and he will have most likely learned that beauty doesn't count.  
Kino probably seems OOC, but in the show, she is a lot less.... mean than Yohmei. And I've seen quite a few cases where people have acted different in their last hours if they know they are going to die.  
Anyway, I was joking around with my sister, Chuck, one night about Shaman King pairs (i.e. Syruba and Ryu XD don't ask), when Chuck mentioned Kino and Tokagero (that one freaked me out o.O;;). Then I remembered Amidamaru and thought, "He and Kino might actually have a possibility." So I finally did a fanfiction for them. I kinda like the idea, actually. Almost as much as YohTa and AmiSuke.  
Anyhoo, this was my story. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Laters peps.  
  
P.S.: That little spirit thing at the start was just a way to get Kino and Amidamaru talking, soooo... don't ask. ^^;; 


End file.
